I Am Canadian
by moo333
Summary: House and his team enter into a new hospital program and go to each major city in Canada. Many personal problems arise on their adventure. My first fanfic ever, please review. Constructive criticism welcomed. Two Major Love Triangles. Chapter 3 now up!
1. A Busy Day

**A/N:** Hey this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Enjoy! I know that hospitals DO NOT switch staff, I just thought it would be an interesting story. 

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own House. House is not mine, wish it was but sadly it is not. I also realize I do not own the show "ER".

000000000000000000000

"Good morning everyone! Grab some coffee and take a seat because I have some exciting news for you all!" Cuddy said in a bubbly voice.

Cameron wandered over to the coffee pot and poured herself, Chase, Foreman, House, and Wilson a nice hot cup of coffee. They all strolled over to the long oak table and had a seat.

"I think you deserve the 'Perky' award this morning Cuddy," House teased, "So what's the good news we are all so eagerly waiting for?" He grinned an enormous fake smile. House shook his head to himself as his chuckled softly.

Cuddy explained, "Well, my boss has informed me, that there is a brand new program where hospitals can switch staff for a week at a time. There's just one catch….the program is only between other countries, so if we accepted, we would be going to Canada!"

Cameron spoke up first, "That sounds like a really cool idea!"

Chase replied, "I am so totally in, but only if Foreman is too."

Foreman contorted his face in deep thought, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not. I'm in, it'll be trippin."

Wilson agreed, "I guess I'll tag along too."

House quickly responded with his answer, "Canada…you've _got_ to be kidding me! Don't they live in igloos because it's so cold with beavers as pets?"

Cuddy slowly turned her head so she was looking him straight into his intensely blue eyes.

"House, I thought you were educated but I guess I was thinking wrongly all this time," she shook her head.

"Relax, I'm just joking," House retorted, "I guess I'll come, but don't start thinking I'm going to get fuzzy feelings inside just because I want to go on a little road trip with you all."

"Don't worry House, we wouldn't expect any less," Chase responded confidently.

"Great, we are going to go to one city in each province, but excluding the territories because they are not included in this program." Cuddy stated.

Foreman raised his eyebrows and asked, "Cool, where's our first stop?"

Cuddy quickly answered excitedly, "To Vancouver, British Columbia! It's on the very west coast by the ocean and is right above Washington."

"Sound's great," commented Cameron.

The six individuals stood up, and after chatting excitedly about their upcoming escapade, they left.

0000000000000000000000000000

Cameron was all alone in her bedroom packing for the trip. Lavender walls surrounded her. She plunked down her giant brown leather suitcase on her lacy white duvet. She flung her closet door opened and stood there, with her hand wrapped around her chin.

"_Should I take my red shirt or my blue one? Hmmm…I'll just take both I guess. What about a swimsuit, should I bring one just incase? Or some mittens? Should I dress casual or formal….or casual-formal?" _Cameron continued thinking thoughts like these for about half an hour.

Finally, after a few moments of hard labor, she had stuffed as many possible clothing items into her suitcase as possible. Cameron picked up her baggage with a grunt and hauled it into the living room. She turned on a table lamp, as the sky had grown dark while she was packing her things. A soft, dim light was cast off of her beige walls. She gracefully sat down on her black sofa and turned on the television. ER was on. Carter, the hot young doctor, was operating on a young girl with a bullet wound.

"_Too bad doctors like that didn't exist in real life…"_

00000000000000000000000

House was walking down a dark road towards his home. It was raining. A trickle of water was falling down his grey hat and then down his nose.

"_Damn rain. Why does it have to rain the one day I walk to work._" He thought to himself.

He stopped at the intersection and waited for the muffled red light of the hand to change. Cars drove by quickly and soon, House was walking again. By the time he was only a few blocks from his house, his mind began to wander. Like all men, Greg House started to think of girls, and not just any girl, the one he thought he loved but was too afraid to admit it to himself. Images of curly brown locks and baby blue eyes bounced through his brain. House thought of a conversation he had with her earlier that week.

"_House, can you please go to the clinic now! You were supposed to be there half an hour ago! There is a patient in there waiting for you." Cuddy demanded_

_"Oh well you died and made you queen?" House replied snappily._

_"It doesn't matter; I just am now go and solve that poor woman's chest cold."_

_"Fine I will!" House angrily answered._

Why was I such an idiot? I could have just been nice because I like her, but no, I have to be a miserable old grouch and shut everyone out of my life.

House walked up the front steps and slammed the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Claire? Claire are you home?" A blond man with pale eyes shouted.

Bright yellow walls shone timidly from the moonlight. A vase with a single rose stood proudly in the middle of a circular oak table. A small pink card with a heart on the front read,

_Dear Claire, _

_Happy 1st anniversary. _

_Love,_

_your snuggle-munchkin_

"Claire! Where are you? I thought you had the night off?" he rang out into the silence again.

No answer. He slowly walked through the empty hall and into a bedroom. A large bed with a lacy comforter lay empty and untouched. He glanced around quickly and noticed a small piece of paper stuck onto her vanity mirror. The blonde young man strolled over and read it.

_Working:_

_Monday, Tuesday, Thursday (9-5) and Friday, Saturday(12-8)_

"_Oh my gosh! I am such an idiot. It's Friday. I swore she had tonight off. Oh well, may as well go back home now. I guess I'll just call her tomorrow morning."_

He picked up a stick of lip gloss he found on her dresser and wrote inside a big heart on her mirror,

_I'll call you tomorrow morning_

_Chase._

Chase started a long, downhearted walk through Claire's hall, out the door and back to his small apartment.

000000000000000000000000000

Cuddy was sitting in her office and playing a short game of Solitaire on her computer. She forcefully disturbed the mouse and moved a red two of hearts onto a black three of spades. She kept up this routine until a soft knock was heard on her door.

"Come in!" she exclaimed.

A mop of brown hair in a lab coat walked in through the door. His hands were in his pockets and he walked over to the chair across from Cuddy and sat down.

"Cuddy," Wilson sighed, "Why did you ask me to come with everyone to Canada?"

"What do _you_ think Wilson?"

"I don't know."

"Obviously because you are the Head of Oncology, and you're our friend. Did you really think we'd leave without you? Plus, we need you to try and keep House's Canada comments to himself. We can't have him making a disgrace of our country now can we?"

"Too late. Our president has already done a good job of that, but I get your point. I guess if anyone comes in with cancer, I'll be there to fix them!" Wilson remarked.

Wilson stood up and started to head towards the door when Cuddy stated suddenly, "Wait, Wilson."

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Never mind." Cuddy blushed and averted his eyes. She shuffled some files to look busy. Her eyes glanced at Wilson, he was still there. "Yes? You can go now."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow when we leave for Canada!"

"Okay, bye Wilson." She smiled and continued her fierce game of Solitaire.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Foreman dug his hand into the pocket of his brown jacket and found his golden house key. He jammed it into the lock of his house and quickly opened the door. Once he had taken off his shoes and put away his jacket, he walked into the kitchen. A small island in the middle revealed a large mountain of dishes piled by the sink. Foreman grunted and filled the sink with some dish soap until it had created a sudden mound of bubbles on the surface of the water. After an hour of hard labor, Foreman unplugged the sink and watched the soapy water swirl down the drain.

A small furry creature walked by Foreman's leg, scaring him. He jumped.

"Ahh!" he looked down and saw a ginger cat staring up at him with large green eyes, "Oh it's just you Chester. You startled me. I forgot about you for a second. We're going to have to find someone to take care of you while I go to Canada."

Foreman meandered over to his shiny, black cordless phone and dialed the number of his neighbor.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice answered on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey Jackie, it's me, Eric. I was just wondering if you could take care of Chester for me for a while. I'm going to Canada for a while for a business trip."

"Sure Eric, of course I will. I love Chester, bring him on over before you leave."

"Great, I'll do that. I'm leaving at 9:00 tomorrow morning so I'll bring him at about 8. I'll be gone for at least a month, but I will call you if I am going to be there longer."

"That sounds good Eric darling. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Wilson had left Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital right after his somewhat awkward conversation with Dr. Cuddy. He got into his car and drove back to his house, where he had a late night snack (a chocolate sundae with sprinkles). He sat down at his kitchen table to eat this yummy meal; he decided to sort through his mail. Electric bill, $103. Gas bill, $60. Cell phone bill, $35. Magazine subscription, coupons, some more junk. The last letter he had was a big, yellow folder. Slowly, cautiously, Wilson opened it. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_Oh no. Not now. Why is this happening?_"


	2. Hotels and Airplane Rides

**A/N: Sorry for the long break in between chapters but I have been fairly busy lately. I hope to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews, soccerchick13, jenloveshouse and bemorechill. Yes, Montreal is included in their trip and I'm Canadian too! Not much else to say but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vancouver General Hospital, I have never been there, luckily, so sorry if my descriptions aren't exact. Also, I sadly did not have enough for the ownage of House M.D, but I did have enough for the ownage of my own character, Dr. Tom Jones. He is mine, please don't use him. I also don't own the song "Dr. Jones by Aqua" or the discovery channel or The Bachelor**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Knock. Knock. Knock. House rapped on Wilson's door quickly and impatiently.

"Come on! We gotta go right now; we're going to be late!" House shouted.

Wilson opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy. His outfit looked like it was put on in the dark. His blue shirt was ruffled and half tucked into his black dress pants. A half-done green striped tie was wrapped around his neck. He looked like a mess.

He sniffed, "Since when do you care if we are on time or not?"

House's jaw dropped. Warily, he replied, "That doesn't matter. The better question is, since when do you look like a tornado hit you ten minutes before we have to leave?"

Wilson decided to ignore House's comments and said with a shaky voice, "Julie sent me something in the mail."

"Is that bad? She _is_ in Boston right now for that business trip, is it a postcard?" House asked, knowing that Wilson's answer would definitely _not_ be yes.

"She wants a divorce. A divorce! Who would want to divorce me?" Wilson cried. He took a Kleenex out of his pocket and blew his nose.

House smirked, "Wilson, she was your third wife. You'd think you'd be used to divorces by now."

"But I dumped them," he shouted angrily. His fist waved in the air.

"Come on, let's go to the airport. Maybe a nice little plane ride will make you happy? If not, there's always Cameron to cheer you up," House joked.

The two pals grabbed Wilson's things and started towards the car.

Wilson snickered, "Yah, you're right."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey," Chase said to himself quietly, "Hey how _you_ doin? Ugh. I'm such an idiot."

Cameron walked up behind him wearing a very large smile, showing off her white teeth, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Chase jumped, "Ahh! Don't do that. You scared me half to death. And I wasn't talking to myself." He blushed.

"Oh really? I must being going crazy then," Cameron countered.

"Yes, you're definitely crazy. We might have to get that checked out." Chase smiled, and tried to swish his flowing blonde hair, unsuccessfully.

Cameron was about to say something when a loud, booming Cuddy started talking through a megaphone.

"Okay people! Bring your things over here. We're boarding in fifteen minutes. Come get your plane tickets from me." She stepped down from the large brown crate she was standing on, in the middle of the hall. People passing by stared at her as if she had some sort of deadly and very contagious disease. House walked up to Cuddy.

"Hey." His smile turned out to look like he just got his foot stomped on.

"Are you okay? You look, pained." Cuddy said, confused. She handed him his ticket.

House quickly realized he shouldn't try to smile and lied, "Yah, I'm fine. I think it was just my leg acting up again." He opened his bottle of Vicodin and popped a pill into his mouth. Cuddy watched the lump in his throat move downwards as he swallowed.

"Okay."

Chase and Cameron walked up to Cuddy together.

"Can we have our tickets please?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy looked between the two of them and noticed Chase glancing at Cameron's curly locks. "Yup, here you go."

She had just finished handing out the tickets to Foreman and Wilson when the intercom beeped.

"Flight 415 boarding now. That's Flight 415 boarding now."

Foreman smiled, "That's our flight."

The large medical gang gathered their carry-on luggage and made their way to the boarding dock. One by one they filed into the plane and found their seats. Wilson was stuck in between Carmen and Chase. Behind them, Foreman took the window seat and House and Cuddy sat beside him.

"Okay, let's get this straight. There are five hours on this plane that we have to spend together. Please, don't make it seem any longer." House said, staring at Chase.

Chase disfigured his face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, lover boy." House snapped.

"Lover boy?" Chase asked, taking a step closer to House.

"Don't act so stupid Chase. Everyone could see you trying so desperately hard to gain the affection of your heartthrob, Cameron," retorted House. At this comment Cameron blushed, then turned her head and searched for something, anything to find remotely interesting to look at.

Chase glowered at House, calmed himself, and then started a heated discussion with Wilson on the subject of how women can get out of speeding tickets easier than men can. After a while, Cameron decided it was safe to look in the general direction of Chase and joined their discussion. Foreman turned around and looked at House, who was in turn staring at Cuddy. Foreman shook his head and quietly laughed to himself. _House likes Cuddy. Wow that's really, really funny. _His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard a high pitched squeal coming from the row in front of him. _What the…someone's kid must be crying?_ The squealing got worse as the engines got louder. Soon they were rolling down the runway at over 100 miles an hour and the plane started to lift into the air. The annoying buzz was becoming extremely agitating now. _It's not the airplane, the take off is going fine…Oh my, it couldn't be…_

"Yo, Mr. Wombat. Pipe down up there. You are giving me a killer headache." House said sharply as he smacked the back of Chase's seat with his cane.

Foreman, along with Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson broke into fits of laughter.

"Ha ha ha! You're scared of airplanes Chase? That's hilarious!" Cameron said in between outbreaks of hysterical laughter. Chase was still pouting and looking extremely frightened. It was like watching a mouse being cornered by a hawk and knowing it was going to die. Wilson turned to the side and grabbed Chase's shoulders.

"Chase! Get a hold of yourself! There are worse things than a plane ride. Trust me, if things were that easy…"

The Aussie looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown and sobbed, "Wilson, can I hold your hand until we level off please? I'm scared."

Wilson stared at Chase. He couldn't believe he just said that. Hold his hand, like a little baby. Wilson sighed, rolled his eyes and very unwillingly held out his hand. Chase grabbed it and started to squeeze. Hard. House noticed this and decided to comment on it.

"Are you having a baby or taking a plane ride?"

"House, be nice. Some people are really scared of airplanes," Cuddy said supportively, then turned her head towards Chase, "But you should have told someone you were scared Chase."

"I know," barked Chase, "I thought you would all laugh at me." A single bead of sweat dripped down his face and off his chin.

The plane started to level off and Chase slowly, but surely started to relax. Reluctantly, Chase let go of Wilson's hand revealing red marks.

"My god, you could have squeezed a little less hard." Wilson flared.

"Sorry man," Chase replied.

For the rest of the flight, Carmen and Chase talked over Wilson's lap, and House continued to stare at Cuddy when she wasn't looking. Foreman just kept to himself and watched the land move swiftly below them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The odd looking group of six assorted people walked up to a large white building. A sign above the entrance said _Vancouver General Hospital._

"Well, this is it," Wilson said with a deep sigh, "Time for change."

Cuddy looked around at her close companions, "Yup, this is it. Let's go have some fun!"

She led the gathering of doctors into the large, ominous hospital. Quick as a bunny, Cameron located the main desk and sauntered up to a small, frail looking nurse in a burgundy scrub. Her thin blonde hair was pulled back into a tidy bun.

"Hello. We're here from Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, and we were wondering where we are supposed to go," Cameron asked nicely.

The nurse looked up from the paper she was filling out and responded, "Oh, go to the third floor, that's where our diagnostics department is. There should be a doctor there waiting for you so he can show you around. His name is Dr. Jones."

Cameron smiled, "Thanks. See you around." She turned around and walked back to Cuddy, House, Wilson, Foreman and Chase.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They all walked into their new 'meeting' room, and noticed a tall man in a dark suit with a lab coat on. He was standing in front of a large chalkboard which took up half of a wall. In front of the board was a round table with about ten chairs around it. They all took a seat. He turned around to face them and now, they had a better look at his features. The man had short dark brown hair, almost to the point it looked black and light blue eyes. This gave him a refreshed and energized look.

"Hello. It is very nice to meet you all. I'll start off by introducing myself. I am Dr. Tom Jones."

Quietly, a manly voice started humming the song "_Dr. Jones_" by Aqua just loud enough for everyone to hear except for Dr. Jones. Chase snickered quietly. Cuddy glanced at House, and then continued her focus on Dr. Jones.

Dr. Jones continued, "I promise to be of assistance to you all during your stay at Vancouver General Hospital. I hope you enjoy your stay and help us with the case I will give you soon enough. Now, what are your names?"

Cuddy was the first to respond, "Hello Dr. Jones, my name is Lisa Cuddy. You can call me Lisa or Cuddy, whichever you prefer. I am the Dean of Medicine in Princeton."

"Thank you Lisa," Tom replied.

Wilson uncrossed his arms. "I am Dr. James Wilson. You can call me Wilson. I am an oncologist."

Foreman raised his hand and said with just enough enthusiasm, "I'm Dr. Eric Foreman,"

Tom nodded his head as if he was trying to memorize the names of everyone in his head.

"I specialize in neurology," Foreman continued.

Chase, thinking he should get in on the action, shouted, "Hey! I'm Dr. Robert Chase. I am an intensivist. I love helping the critically ill, I find it fascinating."

"That's nice," answered Dr. Jones. For some reason, he didn't think he was going to be very fond of Chase.

Cameron spoke up, "Hi. My name is Allison Cameron," she smiled sweetly, "I study immunology."

Tom grinned back and said, "Really? I find immunology a very interesting topic, although I specialize in cardiology and diagnostics."

He looked around to see who was left. There was only one person. An elderly looking man, in about his mid-forties. He looked miserable, yet somewhat pitiable. His fierce blue eyes stared at him.

House waited for a few seconds and then finally gave up and sighed. "I'm Dr. Greg House, don't ever call me Greg. I specialize in nephrology, in infectious disease, and lastly I obviously have specialized in diagnostics seeing as I am the Head of Diagnostics at Princeton Plainsborough," he took a breath then continued, "Now that we all know each other's names, let's paint our toenails and have a pillow fight and, and then we can talk about boys and watch a girly movie and have just so much fun!" He giggled girlishly. Cuddy and Wilson glared at him in unison, but Tom just took a deep breath and resumed his speech from before the name exchange.

"I have to give you a tour of the hospital now, so that you at least know where everything is. I'd also like to mention that although I am from this hospital, I have traveled to all the major hospitals in Canada so I am supposed to come with all of you to guide you through this amazing country."

"Great," House sarcastically said and rolled his eyes.

Tom pretended he didn't hear House, and waked to the door. He held out his arm, welcoming them to get up and walk into the hall. As the assorted group of doctors left the room, Tom saw the faintest hint of a smile on Cameron's face as she passed by him.After the tour, the doctors decided to break up. Chase, Foreman, Wilson, House and Cuddy went back to the hotel. Cameron decided to stay at the hospital to just walk around.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chase walked into his hotel room. Plain walls were adorned with brilliant gold picture frames inlaid with soothing pictures of the Pacific Ocean. He took his shoes off and neatly put them out of the way of the door. He then took off his warm, leather jacket and placed it on a hanger in the closet. Chase walked further into the room and saw a bathroom on the right. He opened the door and was bedazzled. A large marble Jacuzzi tub was in the corner. Tan tiles matched the marble counters which had gorgeous sinks placed in them. _I'm going to like this hotel_. Chase re-entered the main body of the hotel room and sat down on a beige leather couch and quickly located the remote for the television. He flipped through the channels. There was a special on the discovery channel for panda bears. _Boring._ A cartoon about a boy and his life was on a different channel. _Boring._ On the verge of giving up, Chase found a show that he could remotely tolerate. The Bachelor. A girl with long brunette hair was upset that another girl had kissed the 'Bachelor' and was crying in her room. After some time, the phone rang irritably beside Chase. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to call Claire! Ugh, I am so beyond dead._ Hesitantly, Chase picked up the shiny black arm of the phone.

"Hello?" Chase said grudgingly.

A screechy voice started yelling on the other line, "Where are you! I've been waiting all day for you to call. You left a note saying you would this morning, but no you didn't. I had to call the hospital to ask where you were and they said you are in Vancouver! Why didn't you tell me? What is your problem?"

Silence.

"Hello? Chase? Are you going to answer me or just ignore me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought."

"So?"

"They just told us yesterday. I meant to call you. I just…."

"Forgot?"

"Yah."

"You always forget Chase."

"I don't try to."

"Well you should try harder."

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You're always _sorry._ So how long are you going to be there for?"

"I'm not sure. We're going across all of Canada, to a hospital in each province for a week each time. So that is about 10 weeks."

"10 _weeks_! 10 weeks and you didn't think you'd tell me?"

"I told you, I forgot Claire."

"Ugh."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think? You're so stupid sometimes Chase. I am obviously mad at you. Who wouldn't be?"

"Uhhh….I don't know."

"Exactly."

"How was your day sweetie?"

"How was my day? I just told you! Are you brain dead? I have been stressed out all day about you."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"You know what Chase?"

"What Claire?"

"We're over."

"What?"

"We're over. You heard me. We are so done. We are past done. Our relationship is like over cooked pork. It just isn't good anymore. I'm never speaking to you again!" Her voice started to quiver on the other end.

"But…but I can change!"

Her voice was starting to crack now, "No you can't!"

She hung up. All that Chase could hear now was the monotone hum of the dead line. He hung up the phone. Now _he_ felt like the girl from "The Bachelor" who was crying in her room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Cameron was busy wandering the sterile halls of the hospital thinking of a tall man with blue eyes. She kept walking, not knowing where she was going. During the tour she had hardly paid attention. She was too busy staring at his handsome profile. She continued to think, and thought of the ER episode she watched last night. _I think I've found my doctor._ As her mind wandered she drifted through the cancer department, then through the OB/GYN and finally ended up back in the meeting room. She sat down at the table and stared at his handwriting. It was masculine, yet soft around the edges. She wondered if that's what he was like.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice drifted into Cameron's complex mind. She looked up after a few seconds, realizing the voice wasn't just inside her head; he was sitting right across from her.

She blushed and hastily replied, "Oh, you surprised me. I was just sitting here, thinking about things."

"In the dark?"

"Yes. The dark helps me think."

"Oh okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Tom cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Well," he said.

"I should really get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Tom," Cameron said breathlessly. She was feeling a little awkward. She gathered her things and took small, but quick steps towards the door.

Before she could leave, Tom answered, "See you tomorrow."

Cameron stopped, looked over her shoulder and replied with a bright smile, "Bye."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Alex

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely long break…its report card season and I haven't been very motivated to write lately. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Any suggestions on things to come?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. Dr. Jones is mine. I'm not a doctor, just a nice junior high student with an obsession with House M.D. Sorry if not all medical information is correct.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The large, dysfunctional team stood awkwardly in the empty hallway outside of Jones' office. Footsteps were coming towards them from around the corner.

"Why are you all standing out here? My office is your office. Don't be shy!" Jones smiled and opened the door.

House mocked him behind his back by making a sour face and shaking his head. They all filed through the door once again and sat around the circular table. Cameron noticed Chase's eyes looked rather red and puffy, but decided not to comment. Chase noticed her staring at him peculiarly and smiled at her. She quickly averted her eyes and focused her attention on someone who she thought was much more interesting.

Jones cleared his throat and began, "Last night I stayed up a little bit later to look for a case I thought you might find somewhat interesting." He passed a peach-colored folder to Cuddy, who read it over and continued to pass it along the table. "His name is Alex Freidman. He is a six year old boy who has been complaining of a sore eye for over a week now, after he failed his school vision examination. His eye doctor, Mrs. Munchkins, prescribed eyeglasses, but he still isn't seeing very well."

A burly voice said, "Great. Chase and Cameron, go get an MRI."

Cameron got up and left, with Chase in tow.

"Why an MRI? The kid is complaining of a sore eyeball." Foreman asked.

"Duh. Everyone at some point has needed an MRI for one reason or another. Plus, it could be a sign of a tumor."

"Right."

"Good. Go get a blood sample from him once Chase and Cameron are done the MRI."

"I'm on it." Foreman replied. He got up and left the room.

The only ones left in the room were House, Wilson, Cuddy and Tom. Nobody spoke for a few minutes. Feeling the tension, Cuddy asked if Wilson wanted to join her for lunch. He accepted, and they quickly rushed out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria.

"So, you have a tennis ball I could borrow?" House asked bluntly, hoping that Jones didn't. That would just be weird.

"No, sorry I don't."

Thank God, House thought.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yah, I guess it is." House put his feet up onto the table.

Jones gaped in horror and gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I believe I'd call it putting my feet on the table."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm uncomfortable."

"But that's rude."

"You did say, 'my office is your office', did you not? In my office, I put my feet on my desk, so I see no reason not to now. Plus, I have a bit of a gimped leg."

"I guess I did say that." Tom glared at House as he slowly walked out of the room to find something to do. Silently, House smiled to himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cameron walked to a young boy's room. His mother sat beside him, occasionally whispering words of comfort to him.

She quietly opened the door and sweetly said, "Hello. My name is Dr. Cameron. How are you?"

The woman shook Cameron's hand and replied, "I'm Nancy, this is my son Alex, but you probably already know that," she gestured towards her son, "I guess I'm doing okay, right now."

"That's good. I need to take Alex for an MRI now, just to rule out a few things."

"Okay. Alex, will you be okay or do you want me to go with you?"

The boy looked up at his mother with his dark brown eyes, "I'll be _fine_ mom, you worry about me too much."

"Okay dumpling, see you in a bit."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that! See you later mom."

At this moment, Cameron grabbed the bed and pushed it carefully through the door and up to the next floor for the MRI. Chase met them and helped Alex onto the MRI machine.

"You're going to hear some loud clicking noises Alex, but don't freak out. Try to stay as still as possible, okay?"

"Yup, I got it. Loud clicking noises. Don't panic. Stay still. Wish me luck!"

Chase laughed half-heartedly and replied, "Go get 'em tiger."

Alex gave Chase a thumbs up, and Chase went to the back room where Cameron was operating the machine. She stared at the screen for a few seconds, and then decided she should talk to Chase.

"I noticed your eyes were red this morning."

"They were dry this morning, tried to put eye drops in, but I poked my eyes with the bottle."

"We're in Vancouver Chase." She glanced at him skeptically over her shoulder.

"And….?"

"It's right beside the ocean. It's hard to get any more humid than this place."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." He paused for a moment, "Claire called last night and broke up with me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I probably would have broken up with her soon anyways."

"Oh, okay."

Cameron looked lethargically at the screen. "Nothing's showing up on the MRI."

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Me too."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The cafeteria was bristling with people, hurrying about, trying to find a spot to eat. Wilson and Cuddy quickly shuffled over to the lunch line. Wilson looked down at the food. Hamburger helper, chicken burgers, a tossed salad or chili were the only options with a choice of mashed potatoes, french fries or an apple. Cuddy ordered a chicken burger and an apple, while Wilson opted for the chili and fries. The pair searched for an empty table, and after a few minutes, they found one. They sat down. Wilson immediately picked up his spoon and dug into his chili. Cuddy looked at him with interest and then followed suit.

In between bites, Cuddy decided to make some conversation.

"So, how's Vancouver for you so far?" she asked.

Wilson looked up from his chili. "It's okay I guess. This place is a little humid for my liking."

"Yah, I agree with you. I prefer it hot and dry."

They continued to eat.

Spontaneously, Cuddy began to talk. "What do you think of my hair today Jimmy?"

"Umm, it's nice. It looks the same as it does everyday."

Cuddy glared at him.

"I'm just giving you my opinion."

"I know. I just tried to make it extra pretty this morning. It must be the humidity, made my hair frizz."

"Probably."

Cuddy finished off the rest of her apple and sighed, flicking her somewhat frizzy hair over her shoulder. Wilson squirmed uncomfortably across from her.

"How was your sleep last night?" Wilson asked Cuddy, who was now twirling her hair.

Cuddy, looking very excited at the prospect of Wilson engaging in conversation with her, answered happily, "It was good, but could have been better."

"That's good." Wilson grinned sheepishly and looked down at his tray.

Cuddy crossed her legs and tried to rub her foot against Wilson's.

Wilson jumped and stood up.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just tried to rub your foot against my leg, that's what."

"Oh. That was nothing." My _plan is backfiring. Must think of plan B. Now he's staring at me like I'm some kind of loser._ "My toe was itchy." _Phew, he seems to have bought that._

"Right, page me if you need me for anything. Talk to you later."

Wilson picked up the two trays and tried to walk away from Cuddy as fast as possible, leaving her to ogle at him from behind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Foreman arrived at Alex's room just as Cameron and Chase were coming back from the MRI. Cameron waved at Foreman, who waved back. She pushed the bed through the doors, with Chase following her, looking somewhere she probably wouldn't want him to. Foreman, seeing this, decided to be a good friend and distract Chase's attention.

"Yo Chase! What's up my home dog?" Foreman bellowed over to the confused blonde.

Chase blinked repeatedly then said, "Since when do you talk like a black person?"

"Chase, I don't know if you've noticed this over the past few years, but I am a black person."

"I know _that_. Just, you never talk like that; it's like against your religion or something."

At this comment, Foreman chuckled and thought, _yes! I've distracted him from my poor, naive colleague._

"That's right Chase." Foreman decided to humor him.

Remembering what he came here to do, Foreman slapped Chase on the back and walked into Alex's room, where he saw Cameron chatting up the mother.

Foreman gave a small wave to Alex and walked over to the two chatty women.

He cleared his throat, then began, "Sorry to interrupt you two but I need to get a blood sample from your son."

Nancy gestured over to her son and said, "He's all yours sir."

"Thanks, but you can call me Dr. Foreman."

"Great."

Cameron left the room to search for something to do, and Foreman strode over to the young boy's side. He noticed Alex had dark brown hair and a small scar just above his eyebrow.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Foreman as he pointed to the scar.

"When I was three I was jumping on my bed and I fell off and hit my head on the corner of my nightstand."

"That's cool. I'm going to take some blood from you now so we can do some tests to see what's wrong with you."

"Sounds great." He held out his forearm for Foreman to use.

Soon, Foreman had collected all the blood he needed and left the room to run some tests.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuddy walked into her temporary office for the week. It was a small room, and had a window beside her desk. One wall was lined with bookshelves full of legal papers and medical reference books. On the other wall was the desk. She flicked the light on and sat down in her chair.

_I hope Wilson doesn't hate me. Maybe I was a little too aggressive. I should calm down a bit. I suck at this whole relationship thing._

Cuddy stared dreamily out the window, when suddenly, the phone rang shrilly.

_Should I answer that?_

The phone rang again.

_Well, no one else is going to. I may as well._

"Hello? Vancouver General Hospital. Dr. Cuddy speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Dr. Cuddy. This is Ronald Lee. You're just the person I was looking for. I have some bad news for you," said a deep voice on the other end.

"What would that be?"

The deep voice sighed, and then continued reluctantly. "Err…well…some of the hospitals in the partner program have declined due to one of your staff members."

Cuddy shook her head and then put it in her hand.

"Let me guess….Dr. House?"

"Yes. The hospitals in Regina, Winnipeg, Quebec City, Charlottetown, Fredericton and St. John's have declined because they seem to think he is a liability to their hospitals."

"Most people do."

"I hope you understand. Have a nice day Dr. Cuddy."

"You too."

Cuddy hung up the phone just as someone walked into her office. It was House. He limped slowly over to the chair across from her and sat down. For the first time, Cuddy realized House looked nervous. He twisted his hands in his lap and looked somewhat clammy.

"I have something to ask you." House said boldly.

"And I have something to tell you," stated Cuddy.

"Go ahead. You can go first."

Cuddy sarcastically said, "Aw, you're such a gentleman." She continued, "Anyways, someone called and said that six out of the ten hospitals won't accept us in the partner program because of you."

"Oh well."

"Oh well? How can you say that? Now our hospital is going to get a bad reputation."

"And Lord knows you can't live with that. You'll get over it."

Cuddy glowered at House, but continued, "So, you were saying…?"

"Yah, well, I was wondering…umm…now probably isn't a good time to ask you but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the aquarium in Stanley Park tomorrow with me?"

_He what? This definitely proves the "chaos theory". Hmmm…I know…_

"Sure, I'd love to." House sat up a bit straighter when hearing that Cuddy would actually agree to this, but she carried on, "I'll ask Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, and Jones to join us."

House looked like someone just punched him in the gut, _almost._

Gruffly, he replied, "Yah, it'll be loads of fun."

He hobbled out of the room with half as much enthusiasm as usual.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Simultaneously, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman's pagers went off. They all rushed to Alex's room where his mom was sitting beside him holding his hand, and looking very worried. Alex looked very scared.

"I can't see! There are dark spots everywhere! What's happening?"

Cameron, being the nice person she is, immediately ran over to the bed, followed by Foreman and Chase.

"Its okay Alex. You're going to be fine." Cameron said consolingly.

"I think he's got a detached retina." Foreman determined.

Chase offered, "I'll go schedule surgery as soon as possible."

Cameron, looking at Foreman, said, "We need to talk to House."

The two comforted Alex and his mom, telling them he would be fine for now and left to go find House.

Five minutes later, the pair showed up in the meeting room, where they found House playing with a bouncy ball.

Foreman eyed the toy suspiciously, and then said, "House, Alex has floaters in his eyes. We suspected retinal detachment, so Chase went to schedule surgery."

House stood up and looked at Foreman like he had two heads.

"Are you nuts? Don't you think we should maybe get an optometrist to look at the hooligan first?"

Cameron took a step forward. "I'll go do that."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

An hour later, everyone met back at the meeting room. The optometrist concluded that Alex's retina had split into and began to bleed into his eye, which caused the dark spots, or floaters.

"I believe he has Juvenile Retinoschisis. It's found predominately in young males and is an inherited disorder which relates to the X chromosome. We can give him laser surgery to prevent further problems, but he may become blind later in life," said the optometrist grimly, and then he left.

House mocked, "Hey Foreman! It's right up your alley!"

Foreman rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny House."

"That was mean," Jones said annoyed.

"That's just House." Cuddy said, grinning slightly. She proceeded, "Earlier today, House invited me to Stanley Park tomorrow to visit the aquarium. I was wondering if any of you would like to come with us?"

Cameron's eyes lit up as she excitedly exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to an aquarium! They look so cool. I'm definitely coming." She grinned, "I'm going to go back to the hotel and get a good sleep. Its 10:30 already and getting later every second. See you all tomorrow; we'll meet back here."

"If Cameron's going, I'll go too." Chase informed them.

Wilson cried, "Sure I'll go. I haven't been to one before. I like marine creatures."

"Great. That just leaves you two." Cuddy pointed to Foreman and Jones.

Taking a deep breath, Foreman agreed to join them and Jones decided he'd come too because he wanted to bond with everyone.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before she stopped at the hotel, Cameron thought she'd pop in to Alex's room quickly to wish him luck on his surgery the next day, and to say goodbye. Soon, she was in his room.

"Why are you here Dr. Cameron?" Alex questioned.

Cameron smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you're all ready for your surgery tomorrow morning."

"I'll be fine! You're like my mom." Alex protested in his toughest voice.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" She raised her eyebrow, making Alex giggle. "I have to go now. Goodbye Alex."

"Bye, bye Dr. Cameron! I'll miss you."

Hearing this, Cameron's eyes started to water the tiniest bit.

"I'll miss you too Alex."

Cameron exited the room, and was left to think of kids and motherhood.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:** Yes I know, very lame ending, but what can you do? Hope you liked this chapter….please review! Here's the deal, I'm not going to post chapter 4 until I get 4 more reviews. Muahaha!


End file.
